kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kotaro Sano
is the first , as well as the main protagonist of Ganbarider. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Ganbarizing, Ganbarider Episodes 1-47 - Upgrade Chip= Ganbarider Upgrade (Overdrive) Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Ganbarizing, Ganbarider Episodes 10-34, 39-42 - Ultra Chip= Ganbarider Ultra Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': Appearances: Ganbarizing, Ganbarider Episodes 25-40, 45-47 }} Legend Devices - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= - 8= - 9= }} The is a special Gashat created by Kuroto Dan to use against Ex-Aid. It combines the power of the Legend Rider Gashats into one form. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead it can summon constructs of Heisei Era Kamen Riders onto the battlefield to act as support combatants. The Gashat's jingles are remixes of Mighty Action X's jingles with the levels inverted (Level 3 for Level 2 and vice versa). Ganbarizing Gashat (blank).jpeg|Ganbarizing Gashat (Blank) Gabarizing Title Screen.png|Title Screen in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - Fullbottle= * : Used by Build to Best Match with Buttobasoul and access ButtobaGanba Form. This bottle features the likenesses of Kamen Riders Build, Ex-Aid, and Ghost. - Ridebox= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= * : Based on Ganbarider, this Ridebox can transform the Jidai Riders into Ganbarider. }} Arsenal * Ganbaride Driver - Ganbarider's belt. Weapons *Ganba Sword - Ganbarider's own primary weapon. Given while character created. *Ganba Blaster - Ganbarider's own primary weapon. Given while character created. *Ganba Tomahawk *Most Heisei Rider weapons **Primary Riders ***Ridol Whip ***Ridol Stick ***Revolcane ***Vortech Shooter ***Bio Blade ***Dragon Rod ***Storm Halberd & Flame Saber ***Drag Saber ***Phone Blaster (Faiz Ver.) ***Faiz Edge ***Faiz Shot ***Faiz Blaster (Buster Mode) ***Blay Rouzer ****Blay Rouzer (Enhanced) ***King Rouzer ***Ongekibou Rekka ***Armed Saber ***Kabuto Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) ***Perfect Zecter (Sword Mode) ***DenGasher ****Sword Mode ****Gun Mode ****Rod Mode ****Ax Mode ***DenKamen Sword ***Dogga Hammer ***Zanvat Sword ***Ride Booker ****Sword Mode ****Gun Mode ***Metal Shaft ***Trigger Magnum ***Prism Sword & Bicker Shield ***Medajalibur ***Medagabryu Axe Mode ***Rocket Module ***Spike Module ***Elek Module Billy the Rod ***Fire Module Hee-Hackgun ***Cosmic Module Barizun Sword ***WizarSwordGun ****Sword Mode ****Gun Mode ***Axcalibur ***Musou Saber (Gaim Ver.) ***Daidaimaru ***Musou Saber & Daidaimaru ****Musou Saber & Sonic Arrow ***Pine Iron ***Ichigo Kunai ***Kachidoki Flags ***Hinawa Daidai DJ Gun ****Gun Mode ****Greatsword Mode ***Handle-Ken ***Door-Ju ***Trailer-Hou ***Gan Gun Saber ****Blade Mode ****Two Sword Mode ****Gun Mode *****Gun Mode & Bat Clock Gun Mode ****Hammer Mode ***Sunglasseslasher ****Sword Mode ****Blaster Mode ***Gan Gun Saber (Blade Mode) & Sunglasseslasher (Sword Mode) ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) ****Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Gashacon Key Slasher (Blade Mode) ***Gashacon Key Slasher ****Blade Mode ****Gun Mode ***Drill Crusher ****Blade Mode ****Gun Mode ****Blade Mode & 4Koma Ninpoutou ***4Koma Ninpoutou ***Fullbottle Buster ****Buster Blade Mode ****Buster Cannon Mode ***Kaizoku Hassyar **Secondary Riders ***GM-01 Scorpion ***Dark Visor ***Wing Lancer ***Kaixa Blaygun ***Garren Rouzer ***Ongekikan Reppu ***Gatack Double Calibur ***ZeroGasher ***Ixa Calibur ****Ixa Calibur Gun Mode & Ixariser ***Diendriver ***Engine Blade ***Birth Buster ***Meteor Storm Shaft ***Dice Saber ***Mirage Magnum ***Banaspear ***Mango Punisher ***Zenrin Shooter ***Gan Gun Hand (Rod Mode) ***Deep Slasher (Sword Mode) ***Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) ***Beat Closer **Extra Riders ***Magna Visor ***Chalice Arrow ***Leangle Rouzer ***Jacorder ***Skull Magnum ***Hamel Cane ***Budou Ryuhou ***Kiwi Gekirin ***Duri Noko ***Donkachi ***Kagematsu ***Sonic Arrow ***Musou Saber (Zangetsu Ver.) ****Musou Saber & Melon Defender ***Shingou-Ax ***Gashacon Magnum (Handgun Mode) ***Front Armed Unit & Rear Armed Unit ***Gashacon Sparrow (Sickle Mode) **Villainous Riders ***Satan Sabre ***Veno Saber ***Musou Saber & Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim Ver.) ***Yomimaru ***Sword Bringer & Apple Reflecter ***Break Gunner (Gun Mode) ***Transteam Gun ***Steam Blade ***Nebulasteam Gun ***Lupin Gunner (Gun Mode) **Mix-and-Match Dual wielding ***Revolcane & Satan Sabre ***Ride Booker (Gun Mode) & Diendriver ***WizarSwordGun (Sword Mode) & Daidaimaru ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Gashacon Sword (Fire Mode) ***Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) & Ganba Sword ***Kabuto Kunai Gun & ZECT Kunai Gun (Gun Mode) ***Daidaimaru & Daidaimaru (Bujin Gaim Ver.) ***Chalice Arrow & Sonic Arrow ***Door-Ju & Zenrin Shooter ***Dori Noko & Donkachi ***Kagematsu & Kagematsu Shin ***Trigger Magnum & Skull Magnum ***Dragon Rod & Storm Halberd ***Handle-Ken & Engine Blade ***Sunglasseslasher & Deep Slasher (Sword Mode) ***Drill Crusher & Gashacon Breaker (Blade Mode) ***Medagaburyu & Gashacon Parabragun ***Drill Crusher (Blade Mode) & Beat Closer ***Transteam Gun & Nebulasteam Gun ***Zikan Girade and Zikan Despear ***Drill Crusher and Zikan Zax Notes *His default appearance is very similar to Kamen Rider Double's, as they both have bug-like eyes, and have some sort of accessory on their heads. **His sword also slightly resembles the Prism Bicker's Sword. *His Driver's design resembles the Decadriver. **The face of Ganbarider's helmet would serve as the basis of the DecadeArmor's Dimension Face. *His name is a portmanteau of "Ganbare" ("Do your best!" in Japanese) and Rider. *He has a girlfriend named Sawa Nogami.